jd_meant_to_befandomcom-20200213-history
I Hate U, I Love U
'I Hate U, I Love U '''by gnash and Olivia O'Brien is a song in the episode Coming Back, an episode in JD: Meant To Be: The Golden Era, where it's the group's first day of senior year. It is covered by Melody as she is looking back at the good times before the band fell apart for the first time. Lyrics ''Disclaimer: Melody Phoenix edited the lyrics so they are appropriate for the show. Feeling used But I'm Still missing you And I can't See the end of this Just wanna feel your kiss Against my lips And now all this time, Is passing by But I still can't seem to tell you why, it hurts me every time I see you Realize how much I need you I hate you, I love you, I hate that I love you Don't want to but I can't put nobody else above you I hate you, I love you, I hate that I want you You want her, you need her And I'll never be her I miss you when I can't sleep Or right after coffee Or right when I can't eat I miss you in my front seat Still got sand in my sweaters From nights we don't remember Do you miss me like I miss you? I messed around and got attached to you Friends can break your heart too, And I'm always tired, but never of you If I pulled a you on you, you wouldn't like that I put this reel out, but you wouldn't bite that I type a text but then I never mind that I got these feelings but you never mind that Oh oh, keep it on the low You're still in love with me but your friends don't know If you wanted me you would just say so And if I were you, I would never let me go I hate you, I love you, I hate that I love you Don't want to but I can't put nobody else above you I hate you, I love you, I hate that I want you You want her, you need her And I'll never be her I don't mean no harm I just miss you on my arm Wedding bells were just alarms Caution tape around my heart You ever wonder what we could have been? You said you wouldn't and you did Lie to me, lie with me, get your stupid fix Now all my drinks and all my feelings are all mixed Always missing people that I shouldn't be missing Sometimes you gotta burn some bridges just to create some distance I know that I control my thoughts and I should stop reminiscing But I learned from my dad that it's good to have feelings When love and trust are gone I guess this is moving on Everyone I do right does me wrong So every lonely night I sing this song I hate you, I love you, I hate that I love you Don't want to but I can't put nobody else above you I hate you, I love you, I hate that I want you You want her, you need her And I'll never be her All alone I watch you watch her Like she's the only girl you've ever seen You don't care, you never did You don't give a damn about me Yeah, all alone I watch you watch her She is the only thing you ever see How is it you never noticed That you were slowly killing me I hate you, I love you, I hate that I love you Don't want to but I can't put nobody else above you I hate you, I love you I hate that I want you You want her, you need her And I'll never be her Trivia * Melody Phoenix decided to put this in the first episode of the reboot * While the song is primarily meant to interpret as she misses the way things used to be in the band, it can also be interpreted as her missing someone she was in a serious relationship with over the summer and is hesitant about telling her friends Category:JD: Meant To Be Songs Category:Solo Category:Melody Category:Covers Category:JD: Meant To Be: The Golden Era